A Boy and His Country
by MicHa3l.Ang3Lo
Summary: "I never thought that, that one boring day would turn out to be like this. If someone told me I was the Dragonborn a couple of weeks ago, I would have splashed good ale on their faces and see if they were drunk, or if was drunk, but now..barely 19 years, now tasked with saving my country, this is heavy.


The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Chapter 1: A boring day

It was a slow day today, with the plants tended to and enough wood had been chopped for the rest of the week he had nothing to do anymore, It was the downside of being the youngest of the three sons of Olfrid, Of the "great clan Battle-Born", father would always say. Even Gwendolyn was gone for the day, which was odd as she usually just stayed around the farm. At least it gave him freedom for the day, perhaps he could hunt today, if he did good he could tan the hides and sell them to the blacksmith in town and the meat he could either sell or bring back to the house for dinner.

Taking out an old hunting bow, he won in the Drunken Huntsman from a drinking game with Elrindir and taking the skyforge-steel arrows his father old man Theorlund made for him a few years ago for his birthday he went out.

Although I'd never admit it but, I miss the old man, he's the best blacksmith in Skyrim and everyone knew it, even my brother, Idolaf could not deny that simple truth. The old man was the one who thought me everything I knew about bows and swords, It was a real shame about the dispute going on now, with the civil war going on we should show unity rather than this undivided show in the city.

"Boring day?", A guard asked as he passed by on his way to the river.

Crouching beside the river I spotted a great elk just right out of his range, moving steadily closer, I drew my bow and placing an arrow on the shaft with practiced ease, aimed at the animal, while steadying my aim, I heard a loud crashing sound coming from behind, a huge saber cat just found me! I Quickly leapt to a small portion of land divided by the river I shot the arrow to the beast's head only to miss and land on its paw, crippling it, the beast let out a great howl, before the beast could recover though I shot another arrow to the beasts neck successfully killing it.

I approached with caution, raising an ornate steel dagger father had delivered from Cyrodil, poking the great cat a few times I let out a thankful sigh, and giving thanks to both Stendar and Hircine took care of the carcass. Carefully slicing the great cat from the middle he took care of the hide, finishing with that I took out the eyes as well as all the teeth he could, even slicing a few steaks for dinner. As I was taking the meat I accidentally sliced the stomach revealing a couple of rings, a skeleton of a human hand and a good looking silver jeweled necklace, a good haul if I could say so.

Fixing everything I could in my pack and cleaning myself in the river, I headed back to town.

As I passed the Pelagia Farm I spotted three people fighting a giant, always quick on the draw, I shot an arrow, catching the creature in the knee, as it staggered one of the bigger men kicked at the giant's great thigh bringing it down as the third, brought a dagger to its skull finishing him.

"Eervolle", One of them called, Aela, if I remembered correctly, "Good to see you're still as good with that bow as bad as you are with charming women", she just couldn't let go of the fact that I tried charming her that one night in the Bannered mare when I went out with Jon, my other brother.

"As charming as ever Aela", I answered, "What was a giant doing here? They never usually stray to the farms if people keep their distance".

"I wish I knew, there's something different in the air, and a deeper sense of foreboding hangs thin around, I can feel it in my heart". The best hunter in Whiterun answered, "It's best if we return to town now, do you want to walk with us?", she offered.

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with walking to town with the great Companions, even if its alongside you O Aela", I quipped.

She just rolled her eyes, beckoned Farkas, and a new one to her and we started moving. It was in the middle of the afternoon when we reached The gates of Whiterun and we separated as they saw Idolaf arguing with the "War-Maiden".

"I'll see you around Eervolle", muttered Farkas as they moved away, I simply nodded and went to greet my brother.

"Idolaf! Don't pester her so unless you want a sword stuck up your ass, it won't fit with the other sticks that up there". I loved trying to rile up my brothers.

"Shut up Volle, I'm trying to get arms for the soldiers here". He retorted, Jon was more fun, he studied in the Bard's college a few years back so he had a good use of words.

"You should listen to your brother more often Id he has sense, look I can't promise that I'll get them done by that time but I will try", Adrianne answered.

Softening up with the use of his childhood nickname he answered, "That's all I wanted to hear Annie". They were good friends back in the day, before my brother got busy with his Son and Adrianne opened up the smithy, between that, her husband and father I don't think she has that much time to herself.

My brother left with Adrianne patting his back and giving me a small smile.

"So, Annie, what was that all about?", I asked

"Nothing much, your brother just ordered a lot of swords for the Imperial soldiers, but it was too much and the deadline too close, we had an argument", She answered, "So, what do you have for me today?"

I traded the rings I found for 260 gold pieces a piece, I said goodbye as I headed to the market to sell the hide and the eyes.

Before I could get home however, Adriane asked me to deliver a sword she made for the Jarl, so I did, father was there, speaking with the Jarl, Hrongar and the Steward as they concluded I followed them to the Great Porch before they sat down to eat with the Jarl however a great roar was heard, coming from the south, with the guards looking terrified, the Jarl stood and asked me,

"Child, I would gather that it came from Riverwood, that town does not have any defenses, go and investigate for me, take two of my guards as well".

"As you wish my Jarl", I answered as if I had a choice.

"Son, take Reigmar, he will guide you and bring you safely back to us", He said and gave me a strong hug.

"Aye, father, I shall return swiftly"

"Talos, guide you my son".

I went home to change quickly into a leather outfit that would give me adequate protection. Checking my gear for wear and tear, and finding none, I donned the leather pants and Imperial studs, and headed out.

I met the two guards waiting for me by the stables, mounting Reigmar we rode to Riverwood not knowing what to expect.

As we reached the bridge I spotted a few men scaling the path to Bleakfalls Barrow, as they were too far and I had orders from the Jarl, I rode into town, as we did, an old lady running towards the village shouted, "a Dragon, I saw a Dragon!".

"Where was it headed, my good woman?", I asked, sounding skeptic.

"It wings covered the skies, black as night! It flew to that direction! To Helgen", the distraught woman ran to the inn after, although the story was ludicrous at best I ordered the men to keep watch within the town and keep the peace while I rode to Helgen.

"Talos protect you, ser", one of them called as I rode.

Going at a steady pace I traversed the main road to Helgen, as I reached the fork of the the road however I heard a great loud roar, looking up I saw a great dragon attacking the town of Helgen.

I froze in fear, I would have turned my horse and ran away, but I saw a child and an old man as terrified as I am, exiting the town in great distress, I couldn't turn away as the child reminded me of my nephew, stealing my nerves I rode to them.

"Ser! Do not come any closer! A dragon is attacking!", the old man called.

I stopped and dismounted, and told the old man, "Take my horse and bring this boy to Whiterun, tell them you are a guest of Eervolle Battle-born, have them lead you the house and wait for me there".

The man offered gave no words of advice but just jumped on my horse and took the boy riding back down the way I came.

'What the hell did you just get yourself in to?', was my only coherent thought as I ran to the gates.

I threw them open and beheld the burning sight in front of me, Imperial soldiers trying to fight the dragon, a few guiding the civilians out.

I ran to a woman who was hobbling to my direction and helped her out.

Leading her to the road sign in front of Helgen I told her to "Wait for me here, I'll come back for you".

I ran back into Helgen, traversing the burning ruins of the houses, I bumped with an Imperial soldier, looking no older than I, "Civilian get out of here!" he shouted.

"I came to help!", I answered drawing my bow.

"There's nothing you can do here! Get out! Hadvar get him out of here! I'll meet you back in Solitude, Goodluck Soldier!", A man shouted.

"Aye General!", the man, Hadvar replied, "Come on man, let's get out of here".

A woman was howling in pain by the side, sheathing my weapon I picked her up and asked the soldier, "Where to?".

"Here, to the keep!".

On the way we met a soldier dressed in Stormcloak garb. Hadvar quickly got into an argument with him. Before they could shout each other to death,

"Both of you shut up and follow me!" I shouted, both possibly surprised, followed as I entered the main doors of the keep.

"Now then, where is the way out?", I asked Hadvar.

"This way, ser", he replied, voice feigning meekness,

"Both of you find a way to open that gate while I help this woman".

Both nodding they jostled each other with the door, turning to face the woman, found she was already at death's door and only a potion could help her, searching around as quickly as I could found one just beneath a suit of armor, I helped her drink the stuff, It was not difficult, The potion tasted a bit sweet.

After drinking the potion, the woman fainted, and once again, I was forced to carry her. Turning back my attention to both of the men, they got the door open but was once again in argument, they turned silent though as I pushed passed them both, taking care not to hurt the unconscious woman in my arms. The brutes followed silently and Hadvar opened another door for us as he held the key, meeting no resistance we went down a flight of stairs before a huge chunk of the roof almost fell on me, thankfully the Stormcloak pulled me back.

"Gods, that dragon doesn't give up easy", Hadvar commented, as he tried to stand up.

"Thank you—er", I told the Stormcloak, although stopping since I did not know his name.

"Ralof", he supplied, accepting my thanks and helping me up, like Hadvar he did not look much older than me.

"In here, Hadvar called, an old storeroom, we can get in through here".

Entering, we found amazingly a few candles still going, I laid the woman on a pile of hay and sat on one of the tools, grabbing a pint of mead I took a deep draught before passing the pint to Ralof, who drank and passed it to Hadvar.

"So, how long til we find a way out, Hadvar?"

"Not, long now, we're under the keep, I think this path leads to the unused prisons, I think there's an old door there, it'll lead us outside for sure.

"Good", standing up I said, "We should look around for some things that might be useful".

"Aye, that we should, might find a few potions for our friend here", Ralof added.

Opening a barrel I nodded, I found a pouch of coins, and a couple of bottles of potions, Ralof brought a few articles of food and Hadvar found some drinks.

Letting out a laugh I grabbed a mead bottle and drank for a bit, "Ahh, what is a Nord without his mead, eh?".

Both soldiers laughed as they took bottles for themselves, previous animosity gone for now. I stood and carried the woman again and we went out the door, after another flight of stairs we found a dead imperial and an old man trying hard to breathe. "What happened here?", Hadvar asked the old man.

"Criminals, escaped through their cells after that quake or something, took my sword, and killed my assistant there", He sighed, "Find them boys and kill them for me, here take these picks, there's some gold and a spell book beside that dead mage, in the cage, take them as a reward", with that he breathed his last.

"Soverngarde take you, ser" we muttered offering a short prayer for the fallen.

Ralof took care of the locks for us and gave me the spell book, keeping the gold coins himself, I didn't care, he needed it more than I did, Hadvar found a shield behind a counter and we continued down the way, as we neared the end of the small path, we heard two men arguing.

"Well which way now eh?", one asked.

"I dunno mate, I was brought down through the other way"

"Damn, I told you we should have gone that way!"

"I told you I heard footsteps"

"So? We're armed; we could have taken care of any milk-drinkers up there"

I placed the woman down carefully and drew my bow, I let it fly, missing on purpose, the arrow grazed the foul-mouthed one's ear.

"Ahhh, In the name of Boethia—"

He didn't finish as another arrow found his throat, Hadvar and Ralof took the other one, which put up a pretty good fight, shouting obscenities worse that the one I killed.

I took the woman up again and continued on our way, nothing much happened next if you don't count a couple of spiders and a cave bear, skinned it, and took some meat and claws and Hadvar gathered the poison as Ralof had problems with the spiders.

And had a bit of wine from the cart we found in the cave, a few turns later we thankfully found the exit.

"Thank the Gods, I was starting to think we wouldn't make it.", Hadvar commented.

Thanking all the gods we exited, We were surprised though as the dragon from earlier flew above us, we followed with our eyes until it disappeared behind the clouds. Thankful they led me back to Riverwood, after Hadvar went to his uncle and Ralof to his sister I carried the woman to the inn, got her a room and asked the inn keeper to take care of her and for some food and mead as I went out to the traders' to sell the pelt I had.

"We are done talking about this, no theatrics, no thief chasing!" a man argued

"So, what are you going to do then huh?", the woman, his sister presumably.

"Enough—oh a customer, I don't know what you overheard but the Riverwood trader is still open for business", The Imperial, the owner possibly asked.

"Did, you have break in?", I asked, "yeah, an ornament, solid gold, shape of a dragon's claw", the Imperial answered.

"I think I saw the a few men scaling the path to the Barrow, was that them?" I asked.

"Yes", the sister this time answered, "I don't know what they'd want up there, I heard it was crawling with Draugr and who knows what else".

"I'll see to it tomorrow perhaps, tonight I need to rest", I bade them goodbye and left for the inn.

As I sat at a table to take dinner Hadvar's unle and Ralof's sister came to me thanking me for helping their family members.

"Hadvar is resting now, minor bruises and all that, not even 19 and already a soldier"

"Ralof is doing fine as well ser, thank you we owe you a great deal for this", The woman then gave me a few bottles of potions and Alvar gave me a book, containing a copy of his smithing tricks.

"Thank you for this", I said, but before I could return to my dinner, Gerdur continued, "Ser, it is true we owe you a lot now, but we must ask from you another favor, please, the Jarl needs to hear about this, please go to Whiterun and report this, we need all the guards we can get If we want to stand a chance".

"Aye, that we do", Alvor, the smith affirmed.

"Do not worry, I plan on returning home tomorrow, my father will be worried, I am Eervolle Battle-born". I then ate, drank, went to sleep, as they exited the inn, and insisted they both pay for my meal.

I slept as long as I could, but my body didn't permit me too long, since it already stuck to the chore schedule me and my sister-in-law had for tending to the farm.

Donning my equipment, I checked on the girl, who was still out of it, she was under the care of Delphine the inn's mistress. I promised to return in a short while and left to go to Bleak-Falls Barrow.

I instructed the Whiterun guards to stay until I returned to take them back and keep the town safe.

Sneaking behind the guards patrolling the outside of the gate, I entered and faced two bandits, they fell with ease, collecting any valuables to sell to the merchants, I went on my way.

One of the bandits died as he tried to unlock a Nord puzzle, it was fairly easy, as statues indicated which was which, Snake, Snake and Fish, Open.

A took a book, from a stone table and some crystals, just lying there. Going through the halls of the dead, I killed a couple of Skeevers. Then after slicing through a thick webbed doorway, a terrifying creature met me, A spider, even bigger than the ones that prowled the wilds of Skyrim, or so they said.

Thankfully it was already wounded, and it fell easily.

"Hey, you there! Please cut me loose!", A Dunmer, who was caught between the webs called.

"Who are you? Do you know anything about the Golden Claw that was stolen from town yesterday?", I asked hurriedly, the adrenaline from the battle still coursing in me.

"Yes, yes, the claw I know how it works, you wouldn't believe the power the Nords hid down there, now cut me lose so we can find it", He replied.

"Yeah, and what's stopping you from running out on me after?", I asked, sensing a bit of foreboding.

"Nothing, but you have to trust me, I owe you my life, why would I betray you?", he said in earnest.

"Fine, I can't reach the claw anyway", I pulled my dagger out and sliced through the webs, careful not to hurt him.

As soon as he was free though as expected, he ran, shouting something inaudible as he went. I took chase, but I didn't need to as I saw him crossing a hall with dead around, he tripped, landing on a switch, it activated a trap, that sent him flying across the room, and waking the draugr within.

Picking up Arvel's sword I parried a strike from a draugr, using the momentum, I hacked at the thing's neck, the other one I pushed to the switch, flinging it across the room next to Arvel. Crouching by Arvel, I took the dragon claw from his pack, and a couple of gems and a journal fell out. Picking those up, I opened a page and read what his thoughts on the dragon claw.

'_Now I just need to get to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the __Nords__ put in place to keep the unworthy away, but that "when you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands.'…_

Those lines struck me, even if I was tired, curiosity got the best of me, and I continued to the Hall of stories.

There were a lot more draugr and traps as I went on, but thankfully, there were different things that helped, still burning torches and a few flammable oil, which were sprayed on the floors, the flames that were still burning, was weird in a tomb forgotten by time.

As I opened the hall of stories another Nordic puzzle door greeted me, looking at the patterns on the claw, I matched them in order, and the door opened.

Cautiously I walked towards the light, The sight that followed took my breath away, being a Battle-born, I was educated in my youth and recognized the word wall, ancient walls with the dragon language written on them.

As I went closer I thought I heard songs, of the Nords of old, it grew louder and the cave grew darker until all that I could see was the words, suddenly I memorized them, I couldn't speak them, but I knew it in my heart and my mind.

I was startled when the coffin behind me suddenly flew up, still shaken the draugr looked as if he held in a great breath then spoke the Dragon Tongue!

FUS!

I was flung to the word wall, I staggered to stand, as the draugr's axe came rolling down, I rolled to the side, pushing myself up, I went behind the draugr and stabbed the creature on the back of the head effectively killing it. I took, the heavy looking axe, strapped it behind me. I opened the chest beside the coffin, and found a curious looking tablet, etched with dragon symbols, I put that in my pack as well, the coffin also contained a book, a few gems and two rings, taking them I started looking for a way out, following the flight of stairs, I found a switch, when I turned it a part of the cave wall gave and I found my exit.

The road back to Riverwood was easy, returning the claw, elated the brother and sister, with Camilla, even kissing my cheek. Thanking me, and giving me my pay. I returned to the inn, sadly the woman was still out of it, but I was missed at home, I had to go. I collected my equipment and I called the guards to come with me and we took the long road home.

Yo!

Hi, welcome to my new story, This one I'll be working alongside HP: Assassin and the Legend of Naruto. I wanted to try to make a dragonborn from an already known person by the populace of a major town. How things would be experienced and interactions could be changed, as you can see, I made connections already to different people, that may figure in my Dragonborn's adventures. Since in my game I always went with the thieves' guild, expect them to at least make a showing. Also I'd like to show a realistic adventure, probably in POV form.

As always please read and review. I'd like people's thoughts on this.


End file.
